Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for use in the treatment of wastewater from home wastewater streams or other individual small sources that convert nitrates to nitrogen gas, thus reducing the amount of nitrates introduced into the aquifer to avoid eutrophication and the introduction of levels of nitrate in drinking water detrimental to human health. More specifically, the invention relates to the use of bacteria in tablet form and a dispenser for such tablets for denitrification in a home sewage treatment system.